rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Krypton
' Krypton' was a terrestrial planet categorized as a "Super-Earth." It orbited a Red Giant Star, Rao, located approximately 50 Light-Years from Earth. Home to the Kryptonians, a highly advanced humanoid race, Krypton flourished for an extensive age until its sudden destruction, bringing an end to all life on the planet. History Formation The planet Krypton was born approximately six billion years ago (by Kryptonian dating standards), as a result of a gaseous mass eschewed by the giant red sun, Rao. Development of Life Krypton's primordial era produced some of the most dangerous organisms in the universe, as it was a a violent, hellish world where only the absolute strongest of creatures could survive. It was for this reason that 250,000 years ago, Krypton was chosen by the scientist Berton as the place to create an "ultimate life-form" through forced evolution. This singular creature evolved to become so powerful, it caused Krypton's first mass extinction event by nearly wiping out all other life on the planet. Through unknown circumstances, Berton and the creature vanished from the face of the planet; the beast would be remembered in Kryptonian mythology as "The Ultimate." Rise of the Kryptonians Ten thousand years later, new life had sprung on Krypton to fill the void left by the Ultimate. Among them were the humanoid race known as Kryptonians, faced with the dark premise of survival on such a harsh planet. Despite the odds against them, the Kryptonians were intelligent enough to work together and develop tools to aid in their survival. Over time, they invented higher and higher tiers of technology, until they eventually became equals to the other dangerous races on Krypton. They hunted the monsters to extinction, preserving lower life-forms while doing so, until they became the dominant species on the planet. This period of survival is known as the "40,000 years' war," which ended about 200,000 years ago. The Golden Age By this point, Krypton had developed scientific advancements far beyond those of present-day Earth, including medicine, allowing them to conquer disease and prolong their aging to an incredible degree. All Kryptonians were now effectively immortal, "with all the strength and vigor of youth maintained," and for millennia they enjoyed an idyllic, sensual existence in an Arcadian paradise. When Krypton developed space flight, its people slowly developed their society into an expanding empire. They began colonizing the moons and planets within their star system, setting their eyes on potential societies in interstellar space. However, before they could do so they encountered a threat known as the Eradicator. The Eradicator, seeing the imperial development of Krypton, punished its people by altering their genetic code, causing them to quickly die if they departed their home planet; this resulted in all of the explorers and colonists dying out, and the Eradicator left Krypton alone after this. The people of Krypton, shaken in that their first encounter with alien life forced them to remain on their planet, reformed into an isolationist society that banned any travel from the planet or any attempts to communicate with anything outside. The Silver Age Krypton Clone Wars As time passed, the Kryptonian gene grew corrupt, causing its people to slowly die off. This was soon discovered to be the result of the genetic alteration by the Eradicator, which had a detrimental side-effect of destroying their coding. Tipping toward decadence and eventually political strife, Krypton society split in two during a great debate which arose in the attempt to prevent extinction. One side supported traditionalism, which remained in the belief that Kryptonians were genetically perfect and could not be tampered with, which planned on fighting the extinction with medicine alone. The other side brought up the controversial method of cloning, which would generate a new breed of reformed Kryptonians that had the Eradicator's alteration completely removed. The pro-clone side projected a substantial amount of Kryptonians would die off, but would enable the next generation to flourish without the genetic destruction cursed on Krypton by the Eradicator. At 100,000 years ago, this disagreement led to open violent conflict, which became known as the Krypton Clone Wars. This lasted for a thousand years, during which Kryptonian science was turned to warfare and several super-weapons were developed and used. Among these weapons was a machine known in Krypton history as the "Destroyer." Eventually, the Destroyer weapon was used, greatly affecting the planet itself and causing vast death and destruction, causing multiple cities to collapse. With this act, the Clone Wars came to an end, in which the rebelling anti-clone faction was defeated, and the tradition of cloning procreation came in effect. However, Krypton itself would be forever scarred, the damage done to its internal structure generating intense amounts of internal pressure within Krypton's core, forever destabilizing the planet and causing it to experience more earthquakes and volcanic eruptions, which slowly grew more frequent over the remainder of the planet's existence. This caused great amounts of pollution, forcing the Kryptonians to resort to genetic engineering to recondition themselves to live in their corrupted atmosphere. As time passed, the Kryptonians would begin to deplete their natural resources on the planet. The lush green slowly turned into a barren desert, consuming a considerable portion of the planet as the people rebuilt their home. Brainiac's Invasion Shortly after the Clone Wars, a new threat to the planet's inhabitants arrived in the form of an alien invasion; a hyper-intelligent, technologically advanced megamind calling himself Brainiac. When the planet was weak from its Clone Wars, he captured the capital city of Kandor, miniaturizing it in his spaceship. An elite military unit called Black Zero was entirely eradicated in an effort to defend the city of Kandor, save for one survivor, Ursa. Brainiac took his captured city and departed the star system in search of other intelligent life to catalog. This alien invasion further constricted Krypton's isolationism. The Kryptonians relocated their capital and moved to strengthening their military might in preparation of another alien invasion, further depleting more of their natural resources to a critical level. They reorganized their society into a tightly restricted caste system, ruled by a council system that oversaw the developments made by the military, science, and labor systems, among others. Having almost entirely depleted the planet's natural resources, the desperate Kryptonians were driven to extensive, careless mining of Krypton's interior. Krypton's Final Years It was during this time that many of Krypton's more prominent figures came into play. Jor-El, a scientist, would be the one to discover Krypton's ongoing destabilization and eventually realize the planet was on the verge of destruction. He would marry a member of the labor caste, Lara Lor-Van, and became acquainted with Zod, a member of the military caste. Though friends for a great time, the two grew apart and distrusted one another as Zod's rise in the ranks saw the development of his ego and ambition to assert dominion over the council and reform Krypton into a more militaristic society, inspired by his ancestor's part in Krypton's former empire. The Phantom Zone Previously, the penal system of the planet Krypton sentenced their criminals by placing them in suspended animation. Jor-El discovered the existence of the Phantom Zone and introduced it as an alternative means of imprisonment. He had little knowledge of the true inner workings of the zone but believed that it was a more humane form of punishment over that which they had previously employed. He developed a projection device that could send and retrieve people into the zone with the simple flick of a switch. The first prisoner to be exiled to the Phantom Zone was the renegade scientist Jax-Ur. Jax-Ur, a former colleague of Jor-El's, was responsible for destroying one of Krypton's two moons during an attempt at interstellar space travel. Jor-El's Rebellion/Zod's Coup Eventually, Krypton would enter its last days as the planet further destabilized to a critical point. Jor-El discovered within a short time, the planet would likely collapse and explode, preparing a plan to construct a fleet of ships and initiate a mass evacuation before Krypton was destroyed. Presenting his thesis to the Science guild, Jor-El was ignored, believed to be rash and crazy. Going directly to the council after this, he was dismissed under notion of attempting to cause mass panic in Krypton's people. Unable to convince his associates to abandon tradition and consider escape, and reasoning that modern Kryptonian society had grown cold, unfeeling and sterile, Jor-El convinced his wife to help him rebel against the system and ensure that Krypton would not see its last days with the devastation of their home planet. While developing their plan, Jor-El secretly fathered a child with Lara, which would be Krypton's first natural birth in a great deal of time; a practice forbidden since the Clone Wars. Their child would be sent to another world to survive the death of Krypton. Around this time, Zod, now a General and the leader of Krypton's military force, staged a coup against Krypton in an effort to dominate the planet. The Cataclysm Some time into the coup, Zod and his forces came upon an active rocket facility that was soon to launch. Finding Jor-El and Lara inside, Zod went into a fury upon discovering that the two had violated one of Krypton's laws in naturally birthing a child, commanding his troops to destroy the rocket and kill the two rebels. Jor-El defeated the soldiers, entering an extensive fight with Zod himself; despite Zod's experience and training, Jor-El was able to maintain equal ground and managed to subdue the General. Ignoring Zod's attempt to get her to cooperate, Lara carried out the plan and launched the rocket. Zod furiously murdered Jor-El and tried to have his supporters pursue and destroy the rocket; however, loyalist forces, having captured or destroyed all of Zod's military strength, arrived to capture the General and his followers. Sentencing them to the Phantom Zone, the Council watched as Zod went mad and renounced Krypton's leaders before imprisoning him. Shortly after, the critical point in Krypton's death was reached; in a vain attempt to survive, the Kryptonians retreated to shelters across the planet, but almost everyone knew there was no escape from their fate. As the rocket escaped the Star system, the planet finally erupted in a violent, catastrophic explosion, bringing an end to all life on Krypton and bringing the Kryptonian race to extinction, save for the one child aboard the rocket. Aftermath All that is left behind of Krypton is a new cluster of asteroids orbiting the red star Rao. It is possible that the immense energy released from the explosion has irradiated the remains of the planet into a new element, or perhaps this element was being formed deep within the planet even before its destruction. No life has survived the destruction of the planet, and Kryptonian society has come to a complete end as no branches of Kryptonian leadership or life-forms were ever off the planet, save for the sole survivor on the rocket sent into deep space, and presumably the prisoners within the Phantom Zone, though there doesn't seem to be a way for them to ever be released now that the planet is destroyed. Category:Planet